Gambler
A gambler lives by his luck. He doesn’t worry about much of anything, including where his next meal comes from, and trusts to luck—perhaps more than he should. In the end, no matter how much skill one might have to their name, a little fortune or misfortune can go a long way at shifting the balance of power. For those who take risks and live life on the edge, having luck on your side can mean the difference between becoming a legend, or being an unmarked grave. But then, there lies the joy of taking the risk… '''Role: '''Due to the chaotic nature of this class, they are an adaptable role. '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''4d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Dex +2, Cha +3 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Gambler is proficient with Simple Weapons and Light Armor. Luck Pool (Su) At 1st level, the gambler gains a reservoir of luck points that he can draw upon to fuel his powers. This luck pool has a number of points equal to his gambler level + his Charisma modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the gambler rests for a full 8 hours. With these luck points, he can spend them to reroll any single roll for himself with 1 luck point as an immediate action or take a swift action that does not count against the gambler’s normal limit of one swift action per round that can be used with gambler class features. These luck points are also used in other class features he receives as he levels. Gold Toss (Su) At 1st level, a gambler places his material fortunes on the line to make an attack. A gambler may spontaneously spend 10g per gambler level, and make a ranged touch attack against any opponent within 30 feet. Money used in gold toss is lost, vanishing after use. He deals 1d6 points of physical damage (piercing, slashing, or bludgeoning, his choice). As part of this ability, he may also roll 1d4 to increase the risk. Rolling less than half the total of the die (1 or 2 on a d4, for example) reduces his damage by –2d6 and –1d6 respectively. Rolling higher (3 or 4 on a d4, for example) increases it by the appropriate amount (+1d6, +2d6). Taking a higher risk die may increase the results by much more damage, or much less (even negating the gambler’s damage entirely if he has lost more die than he had). At 5th level, the gambler upgrades the risk die to a 1d6 and can make two gold toss attacks with a -2 penalty. At 10th level, the gambler can roll two risk dice, upgrades the risk die to a 1d8, and can make three gold toss attacks with a -4 penalty. At 20th level, the gambler can roll three risk dice, upgrades the risk die to a 1d10, and can make four gold toss attacks with a -6 penalty. The gambler must spend gold for each additional attack as normal. Beginner’s Luck (Ex) A gambler knows which end of a sword to hold. Poking it in the enemy’s direction works unreasonably well for them. At 1st level, the gambler may use his Charisma modifier in place of his Strength modifier on melee attack rolls or in place of his Dexterity modifier on ranged attack rolls. Gambler Gambits (Su) At 2nd level, a gambler gains one gambler gambit. He gains an additional gambler gambit every even level thereafter. A gambler cannot select an individual gambler gambit more than once. Gambler gambits require a gambler to spend luck points. A complete list of gambler gambits can be found here: Gambler Gambits Fortune’s Favor (Su) At 3rd level, a gambler can gain a +1 luck bonus to AC so long as he has one luck point. This luck bonus increases by +1 for every four levels thereafter, but can’t exceed the gambler’s current total of luck points. Multiple luck bonuses do not stack with each other. Professional Gambler (Ex) At 5th level, the gambler adds half his gambler level to all Profession (gambling), Sense Motive, and Bluff skill checks. Breaking Even (Su) At 5th level, as a swift action, the gambler chooses one creature he can see. For the next minute, whenever he hits the target with an attack, he regains hit points equal to his Charisma modifier (minimum of 1). However, whenever he misses the target, he takes damage equal to the same amount. The gambler can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier. Lucky Streak (Ex) Sometimes, there’s too much money on the table to cut and run. At 6th level, as a swift action, the gambler may trigger a state where his force of personality imposes itself upon the world and keeps him alive in the face of unlikely odds. He gains a +4 morale bonus to Charisma and may add his Charisma modifier as a bonus to his saving throws and Armor Class. This state lasts for a duration of 1 round + his Charisma modifier, after which time he is fatigued until the end of the encounter. He may use this ability once per day, plus one additional time per day for every four gambler levels above 6th. Double or Nothing (Su) At 7th level, after the gambler hits with a weapon attack, he may use this ability as a free action to choose odds or evens. If the total number on his damage dice matches his choice, he can apply double the damage rolled. However, on an incorrect result, his damage is halved (rounded down). Know When to Run (Ex) A gambler that has learned to cheat, quickly learns to run. A 7th level gambler may move at twice his normal speed. If he does so, he loses his Dexterity bonus to AC for one round and automatically fails any check to avoid being tripped. High Roller (Su) At 9th level, when the gambler hits a creature with a weapon attack, but does not score a critical hit, he can try to attempt to turn it into one. Starting with the number shown on the triggering attack roll, as an immediate action, the gambler chooses higher or lower and rolls the dice again. If he successfully guesses the outcome three times in a row, the original attack becomes a critical hit. The gambler can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier. Check (Ex) At 13th level, a gambler learns to use inaction to his advantage. When an opponent within 100 feet does nothing except move on his turn, a gambler may check as an immediate action. He may not take a standard or full-round action on his next turn. He gains a +1 bonus to attack, damage, saves, and AC versus this opponent. He may check multiple times against the same opponent, each time increasing his bonuses by one. Lucky Seven (Su) At 15th level, the gambler’s weapon attacks can score a critical hit on a natural roll of 7 or 20. Cheat (Ex) An experienced gambler knows that sometimes the best odds are outside the game. Beginning at 17th level, a gambler may attempt a feint as a swift action, using his Sleight of Hand skill rather than his Bluff skill, and opposed by his opponent’s Perception skill, rather than his Sense Motive. If he fails, he provokes an attack of opportunity from this opponent. Tempting Fate (Ex) At 19th level, the gambler is very hard to kill. As an immediate action, if the gambler has at least 1 hit point remaining and would be dealt enough damage to kill him, he can spend a luck point to take only enough damage to reduce him to –9 hit points and he automatically stabilizes. Mastery - Even the Odds (Ex) An experienced gambler always seems to know the best line of play. Rather than a victim of bad luck, the gambler employs random probability to his advantage. At the start of each day, a 20th level gambler may roll a number of dice equal to his Charisma modifier of any die type. Instead of making a random roll, as an immediate action, the character can instead substitute one of these pre-rolled dice for a die of the same size for himself or any opponent targeting him (including area effects). Archetypes Category:Classes